Tour De Fiasco
by Brentinator
Summary: Austin's tour was nearing the end after four months, but something may prevent his final show, and it's not looking good...dedicated to Aliqueen16. Idea given to me by Unicorncantremember on Wattpad. Takes place around Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV.

"Goodnight, Pennsylvania!" I yelled before exiting the stage, hearing the crowd scream behind me. But I was immediately greeted with a hug from Ally.

"That was so good, Austin!"

"Thanks, Ally." I grinned, clearing my slightly sore throat out, a common occurrence after a concert this massive.

"I made pancakes for you. They're at the bus though, and Dez most likely ate them."

"Do you have good news?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"I mean, your mom is flying into New York for your Madison Square Garden concert tomorrow."

I grinned widely, not having seen my mom in four months since my last Florida stop on the tour, and while I didn't want to admit it, I loved her a lot, not to mention she was one of my biggest supporters next to Dez and Ally.

"That's awesome!" I grinned, hugging Ally again before we both headed to the bus, and that's when my high from performing went away, and I was hit with terrible throat pain, almost worse then when I had nodules on my vocal chords.

I cleared my throat again, hoping that would help, but instead made my throat burn, so I decided I would just turn in early. After all, I had two days before Madison Square Garden, which was my next and finale performance, and I had to be fine by then.

Ally's POV.

"What do you know? They didn't eat your pancakes!" I exclaimed, seeing the stack I had made for Austin before his concert untouched in the fridge.

"I'm actually not that hungry." He told me, heading towards his bunk. "Thank, though. Night."

"Night." I responded suspiciously.

I had known Austin for a long time, and he never turned down pancakes, even when Dez made them. I hoped he was okay. Then I heard a voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Oh, pancakes!"

"Dez, you stay out of those!"

"But Austin didn't eat them." Dez sighed before a look of pure terror covered his face while he covered his head, demanding. "Did an Alien Zombie eat his brain?! Are they after us?!"

Trish and I both dismissed him before she asked me. "Is he okay? He looked bad. Like sick."

I was really scared at this point, and while I was going over every possibility in my head, I was also trying to stay positive. "He's most likely just tired. He had a huge concert tonight."

"His voice sounded terrible, Ally."

"Not to mention, he's NEVER turned down pancakes."

I looked down, rubbing a hand up and down my right arm while Trish insisted.

"Go check on him, check his temperature and his throat, he sleeps with his mouth wide open."

"It's true, it's why he hates camping." Dez added, which had me shaking my head in disgust before going in.

I looked in his mouth, seeing his throat was slightly swollen, which I tried to assure myself was from the concert. He was also slight warm, but it just felt like he was under blankets, not a fever. I

I came back out where Trish was awaiting a answer, which I responded with explaining. "Nothing out of the ordinary. His throat is a little swollen, most likely from the concert, and he's slightly warm, which could be him being under blankets, sleeping."

"Ally! Think rationally! He's been under a blanket for ten minutes at the most!" Trish insisted before grabbing the thermometer out of the first aid kit and practically marching in there with Dez behind her, and when she came out shortly after, she had concern on her face, which scared me to the core. "It's 101.6 We need to call a doctor." She insisted, going to her cell phone, and I had to explain why we couldn't call.

"If we call now, they are not gonna be here till morning. Plus, we'll be in New York. Try to cool him down with a washcloth and some ice chips when he wakes up." I explained.

"On it." Dez volunteered, going into the small room with the bunks.

"Do you trust him doing that?" Trish asked, giving me a "really?" face.

"It's just ice and wet washcloths. How could he mess it..." I stopped, realizing that Dez could very well mess it up, and I insisted she go help him. After a few seconds, I heard her yell.

"DEZ! You don't wet the washcloth in saliva!"

I shuddered before sitting in a chair in view of the bunks, looking through my song book, and started humming a quiet melody, trying to calm my nerves, when I heard a raspy, upset voice cut me to the core.

"Ally, I'm chilly, everything hurts..."

I put my songbook down, and immediately went over to Austin, holding his hand and brushing his hair out of his face, before saying. "I know. We're doing everything to help you feel better.

"Don't cancel the show, I'll rest my voice or something, just, don't cancel it." He pleaded, which I responded by squeezing his hand gently and saying.

"We have two days. But it's probably best if you don't talk. It can't do anything bad.

"We don't have any ice cream. I'll buy you some tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Can I go back to sleep?" The next text message asked, which I responded with a simple nod. The final text read.

"This is embarrassing, but could you help? It always helps me fall asleep when my Mom rubs my shoulders.

I put my phone down, before gently rubbing both his shoulders softly, and soon enough, he was snoring.

I stood up, before explaining that I was gonna contact Austin's aunt, Melissa, who was a doctor in New York. I emailed her explaining what was going on, and I quickly received a response that we could come in tomorrow morning. With that, I closed my laptop and got in bed, hoping Austin was gonna be okay.

 **Hey guys!**

 **This will have five chapters and has already been prewritten, and I will be updating every Friday afternoon/night.**

 **The title is a play on Tour De France and this story is dedicated to Aliqueen16.**

 **I have been going through a lot lately with my self esteem reaching a pretty big low, and having anxiety over a secret project of mine and whether or not I should even write it due to having issues with the fandom in the past, as well as realizing I deleted/gave most of my 2017 in writing up for adoption so I feel like I haven't completed much in the past year. Ali, thank you so, so, much for continuing to talk to me, no matter what I've brought up, or talked about, or all my issues, thank you for sticking by my side like Ally does to Austin since February 2016. I really do appreciate it, even if I don't always express it.**

 **Also, I have a Teen Wolf story I am so, so, so, SO excited about coming up, as well as a Spiderman one shot and a secret project that I mentioned up above.**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV.

The next morning was terrible. I almost threw up after barely eating anything, and then Ally and I got off the bus at my Aunt Melissa's office, which as soon as I sat down, I immediately got the chills as I told her.

"I hate doctor's offices." Before glancing at Ally, remembering what she had told me before. "Don't tell me about Moby again."

"I won't. Hey, it's your aunt, it'll be okay." She insisted, rubbing my shoulder before asking. "Wasn't your mom supposed to be here already?"

"She's on her way." I told her when I heard the door open and my aunt coming in.

"Hey, sweetheart. You wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked as she put a pair of fresh gloves on.

"Besides not wanting to be here?"

"Still scared of doctor's offices?" She asked sympathetically while going over the email Ally sent her last night explaining everything.

"I'm not scared, I just hate them." I lied straight through my teeth as she pulled out a tongue compressor.

"Uh huh. Sure. Open up, sweetheart." She insisted, turning on the light on her head.

I opened my mouth so she could see inside, squeezing Ally's hand the whole time.

"There is defiantly throat swelling." She told me, putting up the light and compressor. "Have you experienced throat pain on your tour before?"

I nodded before asking. "Can I still perform tomorrow night?"

"I don't know." She insisted before grabbing the thermometer. "Open, and keep this under your tongue."

"You have to let him perform. His Mom is coming from Miami for this show." Ally tried to plead with my aunt.

"The fact his throat is so bad-" She was cut off by the thermometer beeping, which made her sigh. "And have a pretty high fever are worrying."

Then my Mom came in, and immediately hugged me tightly, asking. "Oh honey. Are you okay?" She broke off and started brushing my sweaty hair from my face.

"My throat hurts so bad." I whined, leaning my head back against the wall as my Aunt intervened.

"So I do need to swab his throat due to the fact his tonsils are pretty swollen and it could either be strep throat, or tonsillitis. Both of which are likely, but I'm leaning more towards strep cause of the fever, fatigue, loss of appetite and the white patches in his throat. If it's strep, he'll be put on antibiotics and a strict vocal rest till tomorrow, but patients usually feel better from the antibiotics within two days. Any questions?"

"Will the swabbing hurt?" I asked, my skin crawling with goosebumps.

"It might hurt a little, but I'll go fast." She insisted, grabbing the swab from the cabinet while Ally grabbed my hand. "Open up, kiddo."

I opened, letting her quickly swab the inside of my throat before sticking it in a zip bag. "I'm gonna take this to the lab downstairs, and I'll back soon." She told us, leaving the room and leaving me alone with my Mom and Ally.

•••••••••••••••••

She came back with the results about two hours lately, and I was almost asleep when she came back.

"It's strep throat, kiddo. You're lucky Ally caught it early."

"Can I still perform?" I rasped, trying to make my voice clear, but I probably just sounded like some sort of dolphin.

"It depends on the antibiotics and your vocal rest." She insisted, before quickly making a prescription and handing it to my Mom. "There's a CVS a couple miles away, so you can get that filled there. Other then that, I think we're done." She insisted before hugging me. "Feel better, kiddo."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you, too."

We left after that, as my Mom turned to Ally and I. "I'm gonna take this to the drugstore. Ally, can you take him back to the bus?"

"Sure." She smiled, taking me to the bus where Trish and Dez were waiting eagerly for us.

"So, what did she say?" Dez asked as we got back on.

"Strep throat. The next 24 hours are gonna determine if he's gonna be able to perform or not, but we have to make sure he takes his medication his Mom is picking up and keep him on vocal rest." Ally explained.

"I wanna perform!" I whined, clearing my throat immediately after.

"As your manager and your friend, you need to rest and take it easy so you have a chance of performing."

"Fine. But I am NOT happy." I crossed my arms, sitting on my bed.

Vocal rest. And maybe this will bring back your smile." Ally smiled, handing me my plush dolphin, which had me smiling at her gratefully before texting. "Thanks, Ally." Before laying down in my bed on my side.

"Sure. Now get some sleep." She told me, ruffling my hair, and soon enough, I was blacking out into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV.

I was sitting on the couch in the bus the next day, not wanting to be up this early, when Aunt Melissa got there to see how my throat was.

"So how do we know?" Ally asked as she started going through her bag. "I'll look, then he'll speak and sing. Say ahh, Austin." She told me, and I opened my mouth while she pressed a tongue compressor down. "I have good news and bad news."

"Which is?" Mom asked, rubbing my tense back softly.

"Well, it's still swollen back there. It has gone down a lot though." She insisted, as I finally spoke for the first time since yesterday morning.

"Can I perform tonight?"

"Well, let's hear you sing. Sound good?"

I nodded, before belting the chorus of The Way That You Do, which received a standing ovation from Mom and Ally.

"Does it hurt to talk or sing?" Aunt Melissa asked, clearly still unconvinced.

"A bit, but can I do it if I drink lemon and honey tea, gargle, etc? It's my last concert!"

"Can you hit higher notes?"

I responded by singing the bridge of The Way That You Do, a note I struggled with in the past.

"Does your voice feel like it's gonna crack when you sing? Or you'll lose your voice?"

"Not really. I'll drink a lot of fluids, just please let me do the concert." I begged, which lead Aunt Melissa to sigh as she laid down the law.

"I want you to keep your voice rested until the concert. Keep taking your antibiotics, and switch off between hot and cold drinks, figure out which one helps your throat. Anything else?" When I gave her a thumbs up, she smiled and ruffled my hair. "Break a leg."

I typed a quick message and sent it to her, which had her smiling as she hugged me. "Love you too."

•••••••••••••••

That night was the concert, and I was pumped! I ran out on stage, smiling at the amount of fans screaming my name.

"Madison Square Garden! How are you tonight?!"

After getting several screams in response, I started with the first track, everyone yelling to sing with me, filling me with joy as I belted.

"I'll be your entertainer, I'm putting on a show!"

Ally's POV.

I smiled from backstage, hearing Austin perform for two hours, but after a shaky, almost quiet performance of Can You Feel It, he exited the stage despite the protests.

"What's wrong? The concert still has a hour left." I insisted as he grasped his throat lightly, rasping.

"I lost my voice."

"Okay, I'll explain. Do you want me to finish it?" I asked, hooking myself up to a mic and quickly changing my outfit

"You would do that?"

"Absolutely. What's the rest of your set list?" I asked, and he handed it to me before Dez led him to the bus and I came on stage. "Hey guys! I know I'm not Austin, but he's been suffering from tonsillitis these past couple days and he did everything he could to perform tonight. But, he lost his voice, so I'm taking over."

The crowd screamed happily as I had them cue the next song while the crowd sang with me.

"Flip a switch. Turn on the lightning. Get it right. Show em' how it's done."

 **Hey guys! Two announcements!**

 **1: there may end up not being a update for Life Without Chase cause I'm figuring out some plot stuff and I've been really busy this week cleaning the house and just a lot of things being piled on me at once. I'll try, but if it doesn't happen, this is why.**

 **2: I started a book for random edits and my drawings on Wattpad so if you wanna see that, just go to it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV.

I finished the concert and entered the bus, seeing Austin's mom and aunt standing in the main hall, watching Austin from his room and Trish and Dez were no where to be seen, which was troubling. Luckily, Melissa was good at reading faces and responded to the concerns I hadn't yet voiced.

"They went to get Austin some soothing foods. He has tonsillitis and needs surgery as soon as possible."

"re we gonna be able to get home to Miami?" I asked as I knelt beside him, stroking his blonde hair softly in order not to wake him up.

"I think it's best to do it here. Not only time wise, but he's already gonna be resistant, but it'll be slightly better with me."

"Is his dad gonna fly in?"

"Yes, but he couldn't get a flight before the surgery tomorrow morning. He'll be here when Austin wakes up." Mimi supplied, glancing at her son with a worried glance.

"Have you told Austin yet?"

"We told him everything as soon as he got off stage." Melissa explained as her sister added. "I felt so bad for him. He cried, my poor baby."

I nodded, continuing to run my hair through his blonde locks, before noticing the tear stains on his cheeks. "He must be really worried. I've never seen him cry before, even when he had to have surgery due to nodules." I sighed before hearing the door open and hearing a familiar, happy exclamation from Dez.

"We brought food!"

"Dez, he's asleep." Trish's voice added in a hushed whisper. "Let's just put it up, okay?"

"Fine. But I'm keeping my Graham Crackers." Dez insisted, pulling a blue box from the grocery bag and opening it.

"Why did you even buy those?" Trish demanded, confusion covering her face.

"Cause I was hungry. Duh." Dez insisted, before starting to eat one of the crackers in the other room while Trish came in, rolling her eyes before her expression went from annoyance to concern when she laid her eyes on Austin and asked me.

"How's he doing?"

"Scared, upset, trying to trick us into thinking he's fine... he's asleep with tear stains on his cheeks."

"I feel bad for him." I nodded in agreement before adding. "I just wish we could help him..."


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV.

I was sitting beside Dad on a flight, and it went fine for a bit, but then it went sour and it crashed, myself being the only survivor. Then it was like the dream rewound itself and it happened again and again, and again. I woke up with fresh, hot tears running down my face and hearing Mom trying to calm me down while rubbing my back soothingly.

"I-I keep having n-nightmares about dad's flight...is he okay? Has he taken off yet? Ow." I ended my concern due to my sore, raspy voice.

"Your dad is gonna be fine, sweetheart. He'll be here tomorrow."

"But they're too real!" I sobbed, trying my hardest not to hurt my throat anymore before asking quietly. "Can I talk to him?"

Mom nodded, dialing his number into Skype before handing it to me, each ring being torture before I finally saw his face, giving me some relief.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, sport. Your mom told me what's going on. Flight's just about to take off, so I'm not gonna have WiFi. Did you need something?"

"I just needed to hear your voice, I keep having nightmares about you and the flight going wrong and I was so scared." I sniffed, rubbing my eyes against my arm to keep tears from spilling over. "I should let you go, but I'll see you soon, Dad. Love you." I rasped, smiling at him.

"Love you too, bud."

After that, I fell asleep with Ally stroking my hair softly, similar to just a few nights ago in Pennsylvania.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Ally's POV.

I had been pacing up and down the waiting room all morning, all the worst case scenarios running through my mind hen Austin's aunt finally came to get us.

"Dez. Ally. You two can go see him now."

Dez and I immediately went straight to Austin's room since Trish had been in the gift shop for over a hour now, and when we got there, Austin was awake and smiling.

"Hey guys." He rasped quietly, his smile just growing when he saw us.

"Hey, buddy." Dez smiled, as the two did their signature handshake while I sat beside him, stroking his hair.

"How're you feeling?"

"Sore, but less sick." He told me before looking around the room in confusion. "Where's Trish?"

"Gift shop."

"How long til my voice goes back to normal?" He turned to his aunt, but she just shook her head softly. "Up to 3 weeks."

Trish came in just before I groaned into a pillow with a large bag from the gift shop, holding her hands in the air.

"Guess who just raided the gift shop?" Before pulling out a small orange dolphin. "I even got Doughy a friend!"

"Thanks, Trish." I smiled as she set the dolphin beside me before turning to my parents. "When can I go home? And When can THIS go away?" I asked, pointing to the IV in my left hand.

"Two days. Not a fan of the pain drip?" My aunt asked as she removed it while I shook my head.

"Ironically, it was CAUSING pain."

"Want some ice cream?" Dez asked me, and I nodded before he put his hand on my shoulder, saying. "I gotcha covered, buddy." Before leaving the room, Trish going to follow as she insisted.

"And I'm gonna go cover him."

My parents and Melissa left the room shortly after so my aunt could talk to them privately, leaving just Ally and I.

"Thanks for taking over the concert. I saw some clips on Today before I was taken in. You were amazing."

"Thanks, Austin. And I'm sorry you weren't able to finish your concert. You were so excited for this one."

"It's okay. Yeah, I'm upset I didn't get to finish it, but you did it better then I could have, which is saying a lot."

She chuckled, running her thumb across my knuckles, before looking in my eyes.

"You scared me pretty badly after your concert in Pennsylvania, Austin. I didn't know what to do. And I'm normally the prepared one in situations like that."

"Sorry, but I'm okay, Ally. Even if my voice doesn't sound great right now, it'll get better." I stopped to gently squeeze her hand. "And thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem. And just remember. You can come to me."

The end.


End file.
